


Young God

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: “They know you walk like you’re a god. They can’t believe I made you weak.”
Relationships: M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader
Kudos: 14





	Young God

M’Baku had many lovers. From his teenage years to the beginning of his years as the leader of the Jabari tribe, M’Baku had no shame in bringing in a numerous amount of women to his bed and then have them out before dawn broke. His parents were disappointed, of course, they wanted their son to quit playing games, settle down and secure a family. All their son wanted to do however was stick his dick into any woman who would allow him. He was proud of himself, too. He took pride in knowing that he was basically a god and no one could make him feel less.

That all changed one night when he met her. Y/N. She was at the fall festival, celebrating with the rest of the tribe after yet another successful harvest for the winter. She participated in the traditional dances, ate til her heart’s content at the feast, all while looking like an angel while doing it. M’Baku had flirted with her the entire night, most passes had failed and right before he was going to give up, she offered him a dance and it was history from there.

You could imagine M’Baku’s surprise when he woke up the next day with Y/N still wrapped up in the fur blanket on his bed, laying on his warm chest. None of his previous sex endeavors ended like this. And he wasn’t even sure he wanted it to end.

Days would go by and M’Baku would find himself distracted. Every thought was invaded by Y/N.

How she danced.

How she walked.

How she felt.

The thought of her was intoxicating.

When Y/N returned back to M’Baku’s home for some diplomatic purposes, the smile never seemed to leave M’Baku’s face. He followed her around throughout the day. He treated her as if the roles were switched; she was his Queen, and he a simple commoner.

Unbeknownst to her, she would sleep over in his bed once again. After another mind blowing orgasm delivered by the Great Gorilla himself, Y/N, stood up in search of her clothes for her long trek home. “This was fun, ‘Baku. But I have to get home.”

“What? No, please stay..” He hated the sound of desperation and longing in his voice, but he couldn’t change it if he really wanted to.

“But, it’s late. My brother will be expecting me..” Honestly, Y/N didn’t want to leave either. She wanted him to beg her to stay. She wanted him to make her feel wanted.

“Ah, he can handle himself. Come back to bed, Princess.”

Weeks went by. Y/N spent more time at the palace. She had become M’Baku’s adviser, and the love of his life. His closest guards noticed that everything he did revolved around nothing but Y/N. She invaded every thought, and was one of the beginning thoughts before every action he took.

He worshipped the ground she walked on. He spoiled her, too. Expensive clothes, jewelry, the finest and softest of furs to keep her warm at night. His favorite thing to do with her, besides sex of course, was cooking for her. There was never a time where she was hungry around M’Baku. Whenever they weren’t in meetings or having sex, M’Baku was feeding her all of the foods he would fix her.

If you would have told M’Baku that he would be marrying one of his one night stands, he would have laughed right in your face. The Great Gorilla M’Baku didn’t believe in marriage. He was too stubborn to believe that there was true love out there, especially for him. He thought he could fuck his way to happiness, but all that really did was lead him to loneliness for a short while.

Y/N healed his way of thinking. She broke down all of his hardened walls. She tore away at the arrogant, god-like warrior and found the softest man she could ever imagine. Of course, M’Baku thought of himself as a god, there was no beating around that bush. One simple kiss from his Queen Y/N, however, would humble him and turn him into the softest nigga in the Jabari tribe.

The night of your wedding, M’Baku stayed up, holding you to his chest as he stared down at your sleeping figure. All he could do was laugh with the fondest look on his face. Yeah, he was a god, but you definitely made him weak.


End file.
